Solos
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: YAOI, LEMON, UKEHOTCH. Rossi y Hotch por fin han dado el gran paso en relación y han acordado vivir juntos, el pequeño Jack no se encontraba en casa así que ¿Por qué no aprovechar el momento?


Nadie sabía de su relación apenas eran un par de compañeros de trabajo a plena vista aunque en lo personal mantuvieran una relación sentimental muy estable e inimaginable para los demás, en aquellos momentos el jefe apenas podía acallarse a sí mismo ante las sensaciones que le provocaba el italoamericano a su cuerpo que se removía inquieto entre las mantas de la nueva cama que ahora compartían.

Un leve quejido escapo de lo más profundo de la garganta de Aaron cuando David recorría con su boca el pecho descubierto del superior dando largas lamidas a los pectorales hasta llegar a los pantalones y tirar de ellos con desesperación, no era la primera vez que lo hacían pero siempre existía la misma hambre si de esos temas se trataba.

Rápidamente las prendas de Hotch desaparecieron y las ansiosas manos de Rossi eran libres de tocar el cuerpo bajo suyo con total libertad, Aaron nunca fue de los que gemían pero de vez en cuando complacía a su pareja dándole el gusto y hoy era uno de esos días especiales en los que dejaba de esforzarse para contener sus gemidos.

La mirada del italiano lo decía todo, su cuerpo seguía manteniéndose firme mientras sostenía al más alto encima de sus piernas para continuar devorando su cuello y dejándose llevar por el momento dejando marcas en este, su erección adolorida entre sus pantalones se rozaba entre las nalgas del cuerpo desnudo encima suyo. Le encanta ver a Aaron sin ropa a su merced, siempre era un hombre fuerte, decidido y honrado por lo que le gustaba verlo dejarse hacer tan solo por él y dejarle ver ese lado que nadie más conocía.

Masturbar a Hotch era un deleite, sus expresiones y los excitantes sonidos que escapaban de su boca eran demasiado como para contenerse, y en menos de lo que pensó su ropa fue removida de su cuerpo con desesperación por él mencionado. Sin ropa y sin impedimentos ambos cuerpos pedían a gritos lo que estaba punto de pasar, extendiendo su mano el supervisor del FBI tomo de uno de los cajones de una mesita de noche un gran bote de lubricante que guardaban para este tipo de ocasiones (Comúnmente lo hacían sin él y continuamente sin condón pero hoy querían tomarse el gusto de ir lento y sin preocupaciones).

Colocando a su superior boca abajo en la cama y abriendo sus piernas con delicadeza el primer dedo se deslizaba con algo de esfuerzo entre el apretado aro de músculos, estaba más ajustado de lo común pues no lo hacían desde hace unas casi 4 semanas por el hecho de que el pequeño hijo del menor había adquirido la costumbre de querer dormir con su padre y las anteriores noches no había podido disfrutar de Hotch plenamente.

El segundo y tercer dedo entraron ya fácilmente, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro de Rossi, por un momento pudo sentir las caderas del otro empujándose contra sus dedos en busca de mayor contacto y un suspiro escapo de su boca mientras intentaba contenerse. Había ayudado mucho A Aaron después de la muerte de su ex esposa, su salud y equilibrio mental se habían deteriorado a tal punto que tuvo miedo de que no lograra recuperarse pero tan solo con un poco de amor y algo de tiempo todo había podido volver a la normalidad solo que con un par de cambios.

Saco los dígitos con algo de dificultad, el otro era un hombre fuerte y orgulloso pero en ese tipo de momento era tan sumiso cual colegiala virgen (Aunque hace tiempo que dejo de serlo y obviamente se atribuía el merito) Saco sus dedos observando el sonrojo en el rostro de Hotch, sabía que odiaba que hiciera eso pero para él ya se había vuelto una costumbre bastante excitante a su parecer. Tomo nuevamente el bote de lubricantes y tomando una generosa cantidad lo extendió en toda la longitud de su miembro, y luego colocando entre las nalgas del menor se acerco para posar su lengua primero por la sensible coma que se contraía desesperada por sentirlo, continuo con su tortura lamiendo por la línea de la columna vertebral hasta llegar al cuello y quedarse haciendo chupones.

Con su mano libre tomo su propio miembro excitado y lo posiciono en la angosta entrada entrando de una estocada escuchando el leve sollozo del otro y sintiendo el sobresalto de su cuerpo, su interior se sentía estrello y húmedo, caliente tanto que sofocaba su mente ya no pensaba como analista ni como policía solo era alguien que se entregaba al deseo por amor.

El interior de Hotch lo recibía gustoso, las paredes que se cerraban a su alrededor lo confirmaban y estrujándolo con fuerza con cada movimiento de cadera. La cama rechinaba debajo de ellos, las manos del profiler (1) sujetaban las sabanas con firmeza y en un momento los papeles se invirtieron y ahora era el menor quien cabalgaba sobre el falo del mayor colocando ambas manos en el pecho de David para poder tomar impulso para auto penetrarse aunque con ayudo de los empujes del otro hacia arriba que lo hacían saltar una y otra vez encima de la pelvis de su pareja, podía sentir los dedos de Rossi clavándose en su piel junto a su respiración agitada.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Aaron acabo en su estomago y las contracciones obligaron a Rossi a terminar corriéndose en lo profundo de las entrañas del otro aunque aun así no dejo de arremeter ansioso contra sus adentros hasta hacer que terminara una segunda vez y viendo al padre de familia caer hacia atrás del cansancio mientras respiraba agitado lo tomo del cabello para luego tirar de él hasta acercarlo para su miembro palpitante y el más alto captando la acción solo abrió la boca para recibir todo el semen de su pareja, que se derramaba en su cavidad bucal y que de inmediato tragaba gustoso todo el caliente liquido para ver la expresión extasiada del más viejo.

Se acostaron en la cama cansados para solo abrazarse y quedarse dormidos, luego lidiarían con lo demás pero por ahora solo eran ellos dos.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Hola, pues por fin estoy casi saliendo de exámenes así que terminado este proyecto que tenia para celebrar que casi voy a volver a mis actividades primordiales y al fanfiction pero en fin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
